My Singing Reaper
by White-Hymal
Summary: Austin has a dark and considerably ugly secret: he's a trained assassin. His skill with a bow and arrow surpassing that than his skill with a guitar. When a few jobs lands him the title of a masked vigilante, his other ego begins to gain more attention than he would like. Now he just has to make sure Miami doesn't find out their new beloved vigilante is actually a killer.


Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally

* * *

My Singing Reaper

Prologue

Rain poured down on the city of Miami. Its population slept without worry in the late night. Streaks of lightning occasionally danced in the sky, causing the world to rumble. In the distance, a clock struck its bell three times. The streets were dead and the large city was seemingly at peace.

A dark, hooded figure loomed over the city as it stood on the roof of a tall building. The figure was clad in a black trench coat, decorated with buckles and pockets. Under the trench coat was a tight black shirt the stopped at the elbows. A black knife holster was strapped to the figure's abdomen. It held multiple knives. There was another knife strapped to the figure's left thigh, clinging to the fabric of black skinny jeans.

Black, steel toed combat boots clung to the figure's feet and black archery gloves covered their hands. A black quiver full of sharp black arrows hung on their back along with a black bow which hung on their right shoulder. Various weapons were hidden in the figure's belt. They were decked out in black from head to toe. The only thing that wasn't black was the rather too realistic white skull mask that covered their face, leaving the jaw exposed.

A cell phone's ring pierced the air just seconds after thunder rolled over the sky. The figure drew back their hood, revealing a shock of bleach blonde hair that spilled over the mask. He pulled his phone out of a belt compartment and answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi Austin!" A cheerful voice called through the phone.

The figure, Austin, sighed. "Dez, it's three in the morning, what are you doing awake? And why are you calling me?" Austin's eyes scanned his surroundings, looking closely for any sign of movement.

"I couldn't sleep so I called you. I had this really weird dream where I was eating sushi with my dog and the sushi started talking. When I woke up, I was chewing on my hand."

Austin rolled his masked eyes at his best friend, an amused smirk pulling his lips. "Dez, I'm kinda in the middle of something. Go back to bed and tell me all about your weird dream in the morning."

"What could you possibly be doing this late at night that's so important?" Dez asked.

"Oh you know, trying to sleep after being up late doing homework." Austin drawled sarcastically. A small gadget in his belt loop beeped, drawing the blonde's attention. _Shit!_ He thought inwardly. _It's time._ "Dude, I've really got to go, okay, I'll call you later." Austin ended the call before Dez could protest. He put his phone on silent and slipped it into his belt. He grabbed the little gadget that had beeped at him and hit a few buttons. He grinned when it lit up, showing a face of a man. His next target.

_Contain: Do not exterminate_.

The words were in bright red on the screen of the gadget. Austin scoffed at the instructions and drew out his black bow. The bow was a customized Elite Energy 32 compound bow. Austin's prized possession. He ran about the rooftop, bow in hand. He jumped over a few roofs until he came to the building he was looking for.

Austin pulled his hood up and crouched into position, hidden from curious onlookers. He could see his target through a window. The man was large and currently yelling into a phone. Austin smirked at the sight. This was going to be a quick and easy job. The only problem was he couldn't just out right kill the guy. He had to contain him and leave evidence as a parting gift to the authorities. A Catch and Sack as his uncle would put it.

The blonde grabbed a flash arrow from his quiver and set it against his bow. The masked blonde handled the weapon with graceful expertise. He dashed closer to the window, crouching low to the ground so he wouldn't be seen. Austin let out a sigh; adrenaline already starting to pump through veins. He stood there for a moment; hyping himself up. Then, a split second later, he drew his bow with lighting speed and whipped around like professional ballet dancer, aiming for a wall behind the man. He let his fingers lift from the bow, sending the arrow through the glass window, causing a small hole. The arrow dug into the far wall and exploded.

A sharp _BANG _erupted from the room along with a bright flash of light. He heard the man scream. Austin grinned and ran head-first into the window. He crashed through, the window shattering into a million pieces as his body slammed into it. The man coughed and hacked as smoke filled the room. Austin found the man hunched over a chair just seconds after crashing into the room. He ran up on the man landed a swift kick of the knee to the man's gut which was followed by a sharp elbow to the spine. The man was out before he even hit the floor.

Alarms blared throughout the room. He didn't have much time. Austin quickly tied the man up with skill honed from years of practice. He adjusted the rope and left the man laying in the middle of the floor. Once he had finished, he pulled out a folder from his coat. Within it contained all the information the authorities needed to lock the man away for three lifetimes. He could hear footsteps. They were rushing to the door. Austin laid the folder on a desk in plain sight and ran out the same hole in the window he used to get in.

Two men flew into the room, alarms blaring behind them. They gasped at the sight in the room. The window was shattered; there was an arrow embedded in the far wall of the room. Around it was a large burn streak as if it had been on fire. The man was tied up on the floor. "What the hell happened in here?" One of the men asked.

"I don't know, but don't touch anything. The cops will be here soon." The other guy said.

They looked around, trying to find the culprit for the chaos caused, having no clue that the boy was already long gone.


End file.
